


"We're Both All Stars Now"

by Mistressaq



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: "Farrah is a Dom Top", Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Dom/sub, Frottage, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Or Is It?, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: A lot can change in a year.





	"We're Both All Stars Now"

 

“Can I help you?”

He approaches the front desk. “Ah, yeah, I’m here for the person in room 832.” He pouts in concentration and pulls out his phone to text them. “Which fake name did they book under this time?” He asks himself. Flipping his hair, he starts describing them: Dark brown hair, green ombre on the tips, plumped lips that match his own.

“If you know their room number I can call the room.” The employee picks up a telephone.

“No need,” Adore says haughtily from just behind Farrah.

Farrah brightens at the sound and spins around to attack his friend with a hug.

Adore hugs back, teasing “Careful there, babe. Wouldn't wanna fall on your ass.”

Farrah scoffs and pushes Adore playfully. He lets Adore lead them toward the elevator. “Wow,” they say after a brief silence where they looked Farrah over. “Last I saw you I thought the hair couldn’t get any gayer.”

Farrah smiles and brushes pink strands back under his beanie. “Thank you very much.”

Adore presses the elevator button and leans back against the rail with Farrah. “You look like a wanna be punk rocker in 2009.”

“Um. Excuse you, kettle.” Farrah sticks out a hip and does his best to lift an eyebrow against the botox.

Adore cackles. The elevator chimes, their floor approaching. “Hey, I’ve made my… _small_ fortune being punk rock.”

Farrah rolls her eyes. “And unlike me, you can actually sing.”

Adore twists their neck in confusion. Weren’t they just one-upping each other? Whatever.

The elevator doors open and the two head down the hall. “I thought you did pretty good though,” says Adore, sliding their keycard in front of the scanner.

“Thanks,” says Farrah. “At what?”

Adore hauls the heavy door open and looks back at Farrah. “Singing. In that girl group challenge.”

“Oh,” Farrah looks away. “God, attention span of a goldfish.”

“Hey, been a pothead since I was a teenager. My focus isn’t much better.”

Farrah nods. “So. Hair, lips, television, we’ve covered me. What’s new with you since I saw you last?”

Adore cracks open a half-drunk bottle of vitamin water by the side of their hotel bed. “Music,” they say. “Touring less, but still traveling. Trying to cut down on weed, not drinking for a few months at a time.”

“Sounds responsible,” Farrah laughs.

Adore looks doubtful. “Trying.”

They haven't exactly discussed what they’d do once they met up, which Farrah remembers with some discomfort. He thinks about what’s in the small backpack he’d brought with him, just in case Adore was interested in… in case he needed it.

The two pass some time with polite conversation, exchange of brief anecdotes and it’s nice to catch up. But there's a tension that lingers in the air.

Tired of avoiding the subject, Farrah tosses his hair out of his face. His eyes don’t leave the Pay-Per-View menu when he asks Adore: “Grabbed any decent trade recently?”

Adore hums noncommittally. “Here and there. You know the struggle.”

“Ladies Impeded by Malfunctioning Phalli,” Farrah recites. “I didn’t think that was an actual thing, you know? I mean, before drag race, when a guy couldn’t get it up with me it was usually ‘cause he was on drugs. Or sixty.”

Adore looks at Farrah. “Sixty drugs? At one time?”

Farrah pushes his face into the mattress while Adore continues to joke. Opening one eye, he selects a movie with a shirtless guy on the poster.

Giving up on bullying Farrah, Adore presses the inside of their wrists against their eyes. “Honestly, it’s been a while. I could use a good fuck, but I honestly don’t wanna leave this room. And I’ve deleted Grindr. Again.”

Farrah flips onto his side and pulls out his phone, just to see what Adore can’t. “Haven't used Grindr in a while, actually,” he says. “Last time was in… Denmark. When was I in Denmark?”

Adore snuggles against the wall of hotel pillows. Farrah can’t help but notice how precious Adore looks right now. Curled up into a comfy bed, cuddling a pillow. And he can’t help but notice too, how healthy Adore looks. They aren't wearing any makeup that Farrah can tell; the natural blush of Adore’s cheeks and nose stretches across their face in a distinctly not-made-up way.

Adore, noticing Farrah’s eyes, lets out a nervous laugh. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Farrah sighs and relaxes into a smile. “Just, I dunno, you.”

Adore leans back against the headboard. “M’kay.”

Farrah sits up, folds his legs so his whole body faces Adore. “It’s just, you look so much better than when I last saw you.”

Adore barks a laugh. “I’d just got off a twelve hour flight. And you weren’t flawless then either.”

“Oh yeah,” Farrah nods. “I was a blubbering mess.”

A wicked smile cracks Adore’s mouth, but they turn away.

“What?” Farrah asks. “What just went through that head of yours?”

“Ah, it’s...” Adore grabs a pillow to hold and scratches under their hair.

Farrah crawls forward on his hands and knees so he’s within breathing distance of Adore. “Tell me.”

“I just thought…” Adore holds out one arm in a half-shrug while the other secures their pillow between their knees and against their chest. “You left my apartment more disheveled than when you arrived.”

Farrah flops onto his side next to Adore. “Only because your apartment has _nothing_ in it. Like literally, no alcohol, no makeup, no food — your fridge contains JUST CONDIMENTS!”

Adore laughs along with Farrah. “Been spending a little more time at home this year,” they say. “When you visit this time, you’ll find very old takeout and beer cans, in addition to condiments.”

Farrah giggles and reclines against the cool mattress. “And when I next visit, will there still be super secret hidden condoms tucked into discrete corners?”

“Only if you’ll be able to pull lube out of a wig again.” Adore cackles and rubs their face. “That was some magic trick.”

Farrah lifts his leg and points his toe as if doing horizontal ballet. “Know what else was magical?” He beams and brings his leg back down.

Adore hums a note that seems to say ‘oh God this could be very uncomfortable territory’. They laugh nervously.

“Remember when--” Farrah giggles, his eyes crinkling. “Remember when your zipper got stuck? And you fucking--”

Adore buries their head in a pillow. Their face feels so hot. Breathing in, they try and focus on the movie. “Oh look, Michael Fassbender is doing some serious acting there.”

Farrah drums his ankles against the bed. “You hulked out and fucking,” he squeals. “You, you, you _destroyed_ those jeans, like, I felt plastic hit me in the leg when you ripped them open.”

“Seriously?” Adore looks over. “Did it hurt?”

Farrah rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Good.” They turn back to the TV and rest their chin on their fist.

Farrah, excited from his giggle fit, shuffles over toward Adore and puts his chin on Adore’s knee. He looks up at them with big blue eyes and artificially perfected cheeks. “Hey,” he says.

Adore offers a staccato “hey.” They try and focus on the movie, but nothing much is happening. They don’t know why they’re a little freaked about talking about what happened between them and Farrah, but they are. They fucked once and haven’t seen each other since; it’s weird.

Farrah tilts his head so his cheek is on Adore’s thigh. “Would you rather be alone right now?”

Adore sighs. “No…”

“Then what is it?”

Adore shakes their head and grunts. “I dunno… I just… ugh.”

“Need a little working up?” Farrah gets up and heads over to his bag. “I have something that can help.”

Adore sets their jaw on their fist. Their elbow juts into their knee. “Yeah, like I said before, I’ve been cutting down on the drugs.”

Farrah pulls out something black, about the size of his hand from the bag and walks back over. “It’s not drugs.”

Adore lifts their eyebrows. “A buttplug? Why would I do that?”

“Because I want you to.”

Farrah looks all the way into Adore’s soul. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes, which are all too bright. He knows something Adore doesn’t and he’s excited about it. Adore swallows.

“Come on, babe, it’s an excellent model. I have one just like it in my personal stash.”

Adore just stares at the black silicon in Farrah’s hand, “I…”

Farrah rolls his eyes. “You don’t _have_ to or anything.” He looks to the TV, then back to Adore. “It’s just I think I picked a really boring movie, but you already paid for it, so my best medicine for a bad movie is to mute it and just focus on a sexy guy.”

Adore relaxes. Farrah has a point, though they’re not so sure about the size of the toy he’s still handling…

Twenty minutes later, the film on mute, Adore reluctantly bucks into Farrah’s hand on their ass. Both have undressed to their briefs, though Adore keeps their top on. Adore has been drilling their semi-hardness into the mattress. They’ve been wanting to relocate to the corner of the bed for better friction, but somehow that felt more impolite to Farrah than simply dry-humping by his side. Adore knows from their other senses — they don’t dare look at him— that Farrah has been teasing himself; slowly, barely touching himself over his underwear.

When the hand first creeps over, Adore feels the approach, but continues their plodding rhythm. Farrah’s fingers barely poke Adore’s hip, letting them know he’s there. Adore doesn’t stop or slow down, and the fingers crawl up to their butt, light pressure, but definitely there. His hand is warm. Adore lets out a breath and slows their pulses. Farrah’s hand ghosts back down their hip, but Adore grabs his wrist. Farrah stops, and Adore thrusts slow, backing into his hand.. Against their better judgement, they cast a look over to Farrah. He’s looking down his nose at them.

Adore pulls Farrah’s hand again to their ass through their briefs, deliberately making eye contact the whole way. Then Adore turns away again, and lets go of the younger one’s hand.

Farrah rises to his knees and shuffles over on the mattress to kneel behind Adore. Another warm hand presses against Adore’s cheeks, and together, Farrah’s hands go to massaging Adore. They clench their knees together and press their feet into the pillows behind the both of them. Adore’s breaths feel heavy.

Farrah sits on Adore’s legs. Adore digs their nails into the hotel bedspread. He’s pressing his thumb against their hole through their underwear. Adore’s straining back muscles are visible through their vintage tee. Farrah places his free hand in between their shoulder blades, pushes in just a little. Adore lets out a strangled breath. They look at the TV. Michael Fassbender has his shirt off. A grunty, whiny sound that Adore would have expected to come from Farrah, escapes their own throat.

“I am telling you that ass massager is magic,” Farrah says, laying on a little more pressure with his thumb.

Adore slaps the mattress. They’re frustrated and horny and fuck, they might as well. They bounce up from beneath Farrah, bring their feet to the floor, grab the apparently magic buttplug from the TV table, and try not to obviously waddle as they make their way into the bathroom.

Farrah smiles and checks Adore’s bedside drawers. “Always prepared, aren’t you,” he whispers to himself.

__________

“‘Dore? You good in there?” Farrah tucks brittle, over-dyed hair behind his ear.

“Uh…”

“You need any help?”

Adore is panicking, just a little. This thing is big, and they’ve been trying to relax, but they still don’t feel like they have a good enough grip on it to keep it there, but they keep trying because oddly enough, they don’t want to disappoint Farrah.

“I won’t force my way in,” sings Farrah from outside. “Not unless you say I can.” He pauses a moment. “Ooh, I could probably make that super sexy.”

“I just… uh…” Adore really, really can’t. What are complete thoughts? Not what’s going through their mind right now.

“Adore.”

Their mind stills. They’ve never heard Farrah talk like that.

“You’re going to answer me with ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

Adore feels like a well-trained dog when commanded to sit. But they don’t remember ever being trained. They can feel Farrah's presence breathing down the back of their neck, somehow.

“May I come in there?”

Adore swallows. “Yes.”

They feel Farrah’s smile, like a sixth sense, the knowledge that they have pleased her. It lifts Adore, makes them less afraid.

He enters with his eyes cast down. It’s almost like he’s giving Adore modesty, on some level. Farrah holds up a small container. “I brought your lube.”

Something in Adore laughed. _Of course you did._ They feel his eyes on their face. They don’t  want to meet his gaze.

“I could leave this here, or I could… help.”

Adore’s throat makes a hushing noise when they have no clue what to say. _How do I? Do I? Want him to— what?_

Farrah’s fingers slip under Adore’s chin and jawline. Three fingers. Adore’s eyes open on instinct. Farrah is there, steady. “Do you want my help: yes, or no?”

His voice is a whisper, but Adore still feels that trained instinct in his tone. Adore exhales what was supposed to be a word. Swallowing, they give a nod instead,

This time Adore can see Farrah smile. Again, the feeling of butterflies that they’ve pleased him. Adore lets their lids close again and listens to the sound of Farrah opening the lube for them.

“Why don’t we move this to the bed, hon?” Suggests Farrah.

Adore’s eyebrows furrow and their face screws up. “Uh, I still have to sleep here after you leave.” Eyes snapping open again, they realize how they just spoke — they search Farrah’s face for disapproval, rejection.

Farrah actually looks amused, his hands held up, one holding Adore’s lube. “Point,” he says sweetly. Looking at Adore through the bathroom mirror, he says, “Shower then.”

Adore nods, shuffling a few feet into the room’s walk in shower. They’d been a little disappointed at first to see there was no tub in their room, but now Adore is grateful. To step over the edge of a bathtub right now would result in humiliation, a sound like popping champagne, and a gigglefest from Farrah.

There was cold water on the shower floor that made Adore feel gross. They press the back of their hand against their mouth as they slowly widen their stance, as Farrah directed. Adore clenches around the toy when Farrah’s hand starts to grip the base of it. “Shh, just relax,” Farrah says in a voice that is soft and sweet. “Take a breath.”

Adore does, and feels better. They focus on their shoulders, releasing the tension there. Farrah’s dry hand rests on Adore’s hip for balance, and Adore feels the lube being applied to the toy. Farrah’s fingers ghost around his stuffed hole and they can’t help but flinch. “Sorry,” gasps Adore.

“Don’t apologize.” Farrah speaks low, almost uninterested. As if he’s heard it all before and is over having to console nervous bottoms. He moves his dry hand to Adore’s back, their spine poking through between his two middle fingers. “Bend over a little.”

Adore follows the light pressure on their back for how far to lean. They breathe again and place their hands over their knees for support. They feel more sliding around their ass and hear a hiss from Farrah. He’s removed more of the plug and is using his small fingers to massage Adore’s rim. “Real tight, aren’t ya?” Farrah teases in a gruff voice.

“Uh,” Adore feels their cheeks grow warm. They let out a long exhale and feel their hole loosening finally. Farrah’s fingers keep working and there is definitely lube on the floor, but there is also a lot of lube in Adore’s ass. There is more of the toy in now, Adore can tell. Farrah’s been working on their hole by screwing and unscrewing the toy inside and drawing it slightly out again and again.

They wonder if it is far enough in. They wonder if it would even go farther. They worry about having to take it out.

Farrah moves his hand up to Adore’s shoulder and bends them back an inch or two. “You’re so needy, but so _tight,_ ” he hisses. Adore swallows and feels their hard-on twitch. “I’ll restrain myself from wrecking your hole,” says Farrah. His slick hand removes itself from Adore's ass, leaving the toy inside Adore.

Adore opens their mouth to voice concern that it wouldn’t stay in, but Farrah presses his slick finger to Adore’s mouth. Adore shivers, feeling lube and smelling themself on their own lips.

Farrah’s body heat moves, leaving Adore’s back exposed and chilled. Adore watches as Farrah steps out of the shower. Adore searches nervously for whatever Farrah is leaving them for. The pink-haired man -- who was very recently a boy in Adore’s mind -- doesn’t look them in the eye as they step out of the hotel bathroom. They almost move to follow, but Farrah says, again sounding half-bored, “Stay.”

Adore swallows and considers turning on the shower head while they still have their undershirt on. They could perhaps welcome a sudden flash of cold to take them out of this weird situation. Of course they ended up here because they liked the feelings that were happening, but those feelings are fading, and their stretched out ass doesn't feel so good now that it’s been abandoned.

“H- hey… Farrah?”

He plods back into the bathroom. Farrah has bobby-pinned the hair that usually flops around the sides of his face. Adore can clearly see his mischievous expression, and their eyes float toward the item in his right hand. It’s about the size of a man’s thumb, so, twice the size of Farrah’s. Shaped like a fob for a car, the device has one large button on it. Adore feels butterflies get excited in their belly. _Ooh, what does that do?_ They also feel their self-doubt wonder in apprehension: _Oh, God, what does that do?_

Farrah tells them to step out of the shower. “And don’t slip on the lube,” he adds cheerfully.

Adore coughs, stuck between the two versions of Farrah they keep seeing. The whispery, low-key dom versus the bubbly, whimsical sugar baby.

Farrah bends down to make sure the bath mat is in place and frowns. He grabs a head towel and scrunches it up to make it a better knee pad for Adore. “Kneel,” he tells them.

Adore has to work around the plug really restricting their movements. They feel so stretched, any position is uncomfortable, but _changing_ position feels like trying to walk across a sewer grate in dagger pumps.

Farrah sighs. “I kinda love watching you struggle.”

Adore huffs, finally able to relax again. They feel the plug protest, so they arch their back to relieve some pressure.

Farrah lets out a little moan, the kind Adore might make when they see an adorable dog. Farrah’s fingers pet Adore’s cheek and down their jaw. Adore’s skin prickles. This is humiliating. And they hate that they’re turned on by it.

“You’ve been doing _so good_ _,_ ” Farrah gushes in a thick, babying  voice. “You’re handling that plug _so good_ , babe. I brought you a treat.” He holds up the keychain-button-device.

Adore reaches for it without thinking, only for Farrah to pull it out of reach. “Uh-uh, you didn’t let me finish, eager beaver,” he chirps. “You get your reward if you perform well.” Farrah drops his briefs and pokes out his hip, his junk staring Adore in the face. “Understood?”

Adore looks up at Farrah. Such a small person… but he looks normal sized from down here. They hesitate, which causes Farrah to look them in the eye and prompt, “yes?”

Adore feels a smirk draw across their mouth. They take in a good, deep breath, and lean in close enough to feel the warmth coming off of Farrah’s dick. They take extra care to breathe out heavily, looking up through their thick eyelashes at Farrah as they rasp “...yes.”

Farrah rolls his shoulders and lets his neck arch back. Adore, meanwhile, has their mouth a quarter open. They breathe hot against Farrah’s shaft, can see blood rushing to pump up his cock. Just when Farrah is about to chastise Adore for teasing too much, he feels Adore’s tongue press flat against the head of his cock. A sudden shiver ripples through Farrah, and Adore smiles. Tonguing Farrah’s slit, Adore hollows out their cheeks and sucks in a big breath. Without closing their mouth, they manage to pull nearly all of Farrah into the back of their mouth. Before he could react, though, Adore huffs hot air onto the shaft that they slide out of their mouth.

Farrah gives a whine from above, and Adore flicks the tip of their tongue off Farrah’s sensitive head. Before he knows it, Adore has taken the edge of their thumbnail and is tracing down the engorged veins on Farrah’s shaft. This, while Adore still breathes directly on the head of Farrah’s dick.

“Mmh,” Farrah grunts, his lips pressed against the back of his hand.

What happened next had Farrah crouched over, clutching his arms around himself, trying to ride out the sensation. Adore’s hand, which had just been teasing him, suddenly took hold of his scrotum, lifting, their thumb pressing between the balls. Their tongue swiped the underside of Farrah’s cock, and when they reached the base, finally, Adore closed their lips around Farrah. Squeezing his balls and sucking back and forth on his cock, Adore works Farrah hard and wet. It doesn’t take long to get him to the back of their throat, but with Farrah still bent over trying to catch his breath, Adore thinks their heads may collide soon if they can’t get Farrah upright again.

Adore squeezes with their hand, and stills their mouth. Farrah gasps and straightens his back. Leaving his dick in their mouth, Adore looks up at Farrah. He is splotchy and sweaty, and his eyes are full of need. With their free hand, Adore presses their palm against Farrah’s belly, backing him against the wall. Farrah swallows; his Adam’s apple bobs; his lips are dry.

Adore shuffles forward on their knees still. They’re beginning to get sore from their legs and their ass. But they’re going to make Farrah proud of them; they’re doing as asked. They want Farrah to come -- they want to _make_ Farrah come. Adore locks their lips back around Farrah’s cock and continues, stretching their lips, keeping their teeth away from Farrah’s sensitive skin. They mold and massage Farrah’s balls, lifting and squeezing suddenly when they change the speed their mouth is going.

Farrah is getting close, muttering half-sentences into the air like “Fuck, so…” “God, yes, that…” and “Hyeeeeuuugh.” Forcing himself to get it together for just a second, Farrah rests a hand on Adore’s head to signal a stop. Adore’s reddened lips make a _pop!_ when they slide far enough off of Farrah to talk with the back of their mouth. Farrah pants and holds up the button fob. “Okay,” he relents. “You’ve earned it.”

Adore is a little confused, and they don’t hide it on their face. _Farrah hasn’t even finished yet_ … But their suspicions evaporate when they feel the effects of the button Farrah just hit. Stunned, Adore flinches away from Farrah; they reach for the plug, which has begun to vibrate at a _bzzt! bzzt! bzzt_ _!_ dance beat. Adore can’t breathe -- their lungs have forgotten how.

Farrah runs his hand through his hair, breathing hard. “Not that one?” he asks, and hits the button again.

This time, the plug sends out a longer, less intense signal: _ddrrrrr, ddrrrrr, ddrrrrr_. Adore heaves in a breath and blinks. They cast an open-mouthed glance up at Farrah. He is giggling, a throaty, wicked sound. “What can I say?” He holds up his hands. “I have good taste in sex toys.”

Adore’s hand is around their own dick now, just from instinct. The vibrator is drowning out the stretched soreness in their ass. That incessant two-tone beat is really getting them; they want to _fuck_ , and they want to fuck so bad, and their hand is not going to cut it. Suddenly, Adore wants Farrah to get out so they can fuck a pillow with all they’ve got.

Farrah gazes down at Adore with his hands clasped together under his chin. He sees the need grow in Adore’s eyes.

Adore feels a cool hand tuck itself under their chin. They’re so turned on, their gut feels like it’s powering up. They know it’s coming. The vibration is too insistent. Adore avoids looking up at Farrah — they’re scared locking eyes with him will make them come. Tears gather at the edge of Adore’s eyes. They feel light-headed.

 _“Danny,”_ coos Farrah.

Adore’s eyes fly open and their body jolts. They aren’t finished, they’re just shocked hearing their old name. Their body feels strange. They look up at Farrah.

He’s looking down at Adore and _oh God,_ there’s a ripple shooting down their spine, fuck this is what they were afraid of—

“Shh, don’t fight it,” Farrah says.

Adore’s lip quivers. They can feel it in their core— and still the _ddrrr_ pulses on. They don’t know if they could even try and disobey Farrah now. Adore’s bare ass is on their kneeling towel. They’re half supporting themself with a hand behind their back. Farrah is on one knee above them. They can see Farrah, who still hasn’t come himself, and with one hand he’s jacking himself above Adore.

Farrah takes one of Adore’s hands and guides it to his slender waist. Adore holds on, knowing they’ll need support for when Farrah triggers their climax. Adore wonders if they could even come at this point without permission.

Farrah takes hold of Adore’s waist with his free hand and utters the words. “I want you shooting hot at me, baby. Cu—“

Adore tensed, finally climaxing. They feel Farrah’s soft skin below their hand and yes, they’re spurting hot cum and oh God, Farrah’s clutching them tight but every sensation is so much. Farrah lets out a somehow feminine grunt and Adore feels hot cum coat their chest and neck.

There’s a great deal of deep breathing and both of their semen cools on their sweaty bodies. The vibrator still chugs its rhythm in Adore’s ass, but it feels more like a massage. They’re definitely sore there. Still the vibration has them getting horny, and Adore definitely doesn’t have the energy to come again. They shift from under Farrah and slowly pull themself into the shower, away from where the two of them had collapsed on the tile.

Adore can still only stay on their knees, but turning the shower on hot, they feel their body start to relax. They turn around and let the warm water run down their back and off the toy.

By the time Farrah lets himself into the shower Adore is standing, a few minutes into working the plug out. “Want help?” Farrah clears his throat.

Adore felt the edge of their mouth twitch into a smirk. “If you can handle it.”

Farrah let out a tired chuckle. He grabs a washcloth and soaks up some of the hot streams coming from the shower head. Side-eyeing Adore, he says, “We both know how well I can handle it.”

Adore laughs. Then winces. Then blushes. Farrah wraps the washcloth around the toy, letting the warmth rest in the area. Adore lets their eyes drift closed in relaxation. A small hum escapes their throat.

Time passes quietly for a moment. Farrah begins slowly moving the toy with one hand and massaging water into Adore’s hair with the other. He places a kiss on the nape of Adore’s neck. Adore opens their eyes and turns their head. Reaching behind them, they caress Farrah’s cheek. “I’m glad you came,” they say.

Farrah giggles.“I mean that was the goal.”

Adore rolls their eyes. “I meant _today._ ”

Farrah smirks. “What other day would I be talking about?”

Adore huffs. Throwing both hands into the steamy air, they say, “I’m glad you showed up at my hotel!”

“How else would…” Farrah begins. Ultimately deciding to quit joking around and acknowledge Adore’s real feelings, he stands on his toes to rest his chin on Adore’s shoulder. “I’m glad too.”

Another soft quiet passes between them. Adore adjusts the temperature, and more hot water flows out of the shower head. “How’s she lookin’ back there?” they ask Farrah.

Farrah talks into Adore’s back, making it harder to hear. “She’s coming along, slowly but surely.” Looking back over Adore’s shoulder, he says, “You did good back there.”

“Did I please my mistress?” Adore jokes.

“You did.”

Adore turns around despite the twinge of soreness. Farrah wears a smile that is somehow both sly and innocent. Adore feels their face grow warm.

______

They’re wearing stiff hotel bathrobes and watching the never-ending Harry Potter marathon that hotel channels constantly host. Farrah ordered pizza from down the street, the remains of which Adore is finishing.

“You know, I’m actually surprised,” says Adore. “For how tiny you are, you can put it away pretty good.”

Farrah smiles. “I can eat a lot, and it surprises people.”

“I’m still fucking confused,” says Adore. They fold the grease-soaked pizza box in half and stuff it into a thimble-sized trash can. “Like I’m looking at you now like… where’d it go?”

Farrah sits on his feet and shrugs. “I mean I can tell you and it goes to my ass and thighs.”

Adore lets out a blast of a laugh. “WHAT ass?”

Farrah flops onto his hands and knees, sticking his butt in the air. “This little white tush, zaddy!”

Adore pretends to gag, and gets caught up laughing. Farrah catches on as well; soon enough they’re both red-faced and panting. Adore looks up at Farrah and a thought crosses their mind…

They check the clock. Farrah has already stayed longer than he said he would, and it’s not fair for Adore to keep him from any other gigs he might have going on. They purse their lips and look away.

“What is it? Why the long face?”

“I just uhm…” Adore looks away. “I don’t wanna… keep you for too long.”

Farrah shakes his head. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Adore ruffles their fingers through their damp hair. “I, just, it’s after All Stars, your schedule must be busier than ever, if you’ve got gigs or I mean whatever…”

Farrah walks around the bed to Adore. At first unsure of where to place his hands, Farrah takes one of Adore’s hands in both of his. He lifts Adore’s knuckles to his mouth. “I think you need to learn something about me: I don’t do shit out of obligation anymore. For work, yeah, if I say I’ll be somewhere I will, but other than that… I don’t owe anybody anything. If I want to fuck around in a hotel room with a friend, I’m gonna. And I’m not gonna apologize for that.”

Adore kinda feels like they want to cry. They bite down on their lip. “So you… don’t have plans— but I thought you said you’d be heading out tomorrow, don’t you have to like—“

“I pay an assistant, Dore. So I can have more time to myself and I don’t have to worry about everything all the time.” Farrah swipes curly hair from Adore’s brow. He can swear the green is less vibrant since the shower. He places a hand on Adore’s cheek. “So stop trying to come up with excuses for me to leave. If I wanted to be gone, I’d be gone.”

Adore curls their hand around Farrah’s on their face. “Okay.”

Farrah smiles and glances away at the screen. “Ooh! This is where Moody turns Draco into a ferret!”  Breaking away, he flops back down on the mattress.

Adore can’t help the smile that spreads across their face. Gently, avoiding the lasting soreness in their backside, Adore stretches out next to Farrah. They laugh along with Farrah when the bully is reduced to a rodent running around on screen. Inside, though, Adore’s mind is working. There’s something Farrah said, and something prickling in the back of Adore’s head.

“Hey,” Adore nudges Farrah after a good few minutes of pondering.

“Hm?” Farrah doesn’t look away from the screen.

“Know what I just realized?”

Farrah turns to Adore. “What?”

“We’re both All Stars.”

Farrah beams. “We sure are! And you know what else?”

“Hm?”

Farrah swallows. “Both second eliminated.”

Adore’s mouth pops open. “I wasn’t technically eliminated—“ they protest.

“No,” agrees Farrah haughtily. “You quit.”

Adore nudges their shoulder into Farrah’s. “Rude! I was an amazing… ninth alternate!”

Farrah and Adore break down laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a sequel to my old fic "Congeniality". The Summary is true of my writing skills lol.
> 
> Thanks to the writers positivity discord for helping me in creative crises.


End file.
